1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pacifier apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pacifier apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the medicinal and soothing application relative to an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pacifier apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art. Frequently through an infant's growth, an infants mouth is sore due to various ailments and the normal teething cycle.
Prior art apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,202 to Panicci wherein a teething ring is arranged for permitting fluid under pressure to be intercommunicated relative to separate cells in the ring structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,014 to Wroten sets forth a pacifier utilizing a lip guard and a web contained with an underlying ring within the organization. Interior surface of the nipple is formed with ribs mounted to an interior wall thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,307 to Baer sets forth a pacifier with a sweet fluid directed therefrom during a teething procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pacifier apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.